Question: If $x \odot y = x(y-4)$ and $x \boxdot y = x-7y$, find $-5 \boxdot (-6 \odot 5)$.
First, find $-6 \odot 5$ $ -6 \odot 5 = -6(5-4)$ $ \hphantom{-6 \odot 5} = -6$ Now, find $-5 \boxdot -6$ $ -5 \boxdot -6 = -5-(7)(-6)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \boxdot -6} = 37$.